


The Way You Stole My Attention Was Flat Out Burglary

by binksybane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Bottom Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec Monday, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Mild Smut, Mundane Simon Lewis, Oral Sex, Shadowhunters AU Mondays, Smut, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binksybane/pseuds/binksybane
Summary: "A delicious shiver went through Alec and need was a fire in his belly... growing stronger and hotter as Magnus continued his assault on Alec; he felt like it was going to burn him alive. And in that moment he realised he wanted and he craved - and he'd happily burn. He turned around to face Magnus. He'd never felt like this before - no woman had awoken such strong emotions; such attraction, such want, inside of him. He'd known; as soon as he'd set eyes on Magnus he knew - even if he hadn't fully admitted it to himself - he had known that this was exactly where they would end up. All he had to do was take - just stop thinking, stop analysing, stop questioning... and just feel. "





	1. Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shadowhunters AU.  
> This was my favourite to write next to "Heat of the Moment" and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :)
> 
> \---
> 
> \- Lydia's words about love taken directly from Magnus' dialogue in 1x12
> 
> \---
> 
> Beta'd by ConeyIslandBlitz ♥
> 
> \--
> 
> Twitter: @binksybane

_Who was that?_ Alec studied the man in a fitted suit the colour of a midnight sky. He looked very exotic - there were red streaks woven through his dark hair and he wore plenty of jewellery; it shouldn't have worked, but the way he carried himself, it did. Long silver necklaces caught the lights and twinkled every time he shifted, and the dozen or so rings he wore glittered as he gestured with his hands. His smile was what did it though – in a room filled with diamonds and precious gems winking on necks and arms, somehow this man’s smile managed to outshine them all.

 

He should go introduce himself; it was a business function after all, and as next in line to take over the company when his father retires, it was only his duty. Oh who was he kidding? The guy was smoking hot and Alec was _very_ interested.

 

As he started toward the man a hand clamped on his arm. He looked up to see his mother. Izzy would look like her in a couple of decades, but where Izzy was all flash, Maryse was understated beauty; she stunned in a cobalt blue ankle-length gown.

 

"Mother." Alec took her hand, leaned down to brush a kiss on her cheek.

 

She tugged on his arm, pulled him across the room, and further away from the mystery man. "Alec, this is Lydia Branwell. Her family just moved their base of operations here to New York, and I was thinking you could take Lydia out for dinner, show her some of the city."

 

Alec turned to Lydia, shook her hand, and exchanged pleasantries. "Sure, we can arrange some-"

 

"Great! I'll just leave you two to plan." Maryse patted her son's cheek, smiled winningly at Lydia, and made a quick exit.

 

Robert was constantly telling her not to interfere in their children’s lives but what else was she supposed to do? A mother worried after all - Alec worked so hard, and so much, and at times he seemed so lonely. She wanted all her babies happy - Isabelle changed boyfriends like she changed her clothes, and Jace seemed to be your regular Casanova, which just left Alec.

 

×

 

Magnus sipped his champagne and studied the room. As a businessman he often got invited to dos such as this one, and more often than not, he chose not to attend. He could think of little else worse than having to dress up, or in his case dress _down_ (having been told he was too glittery a couple of occasions), and mingle with a roomful of stiff and pretentious businessmen and women… and their other halves. He’d much rather be at home, or at one of his clubs, where the variety of people was much more entertaining. He’d done his duty; given the party a good couple of hours of his evening, and he’d socialised as was expected. He knew most of the people present thought he was eccentric and odd – from his fashion choices to his business ones. It didn’t bother him by any means – he lived his life the way he pleased and didn’t conform to the social norms because people said he had to. Why should he? He was **Magnus freaking Bane**.

 

×

 

Alec had made dinner plans with Lydia for the following evening. His mother was always trying to set him up with somebody’s daughter or sister – it would be infuriating if not for the fact that he knew she did it out of love. He just wished she’d stop. He looked around the room hoping to catch another glimpse of the mystery man he spotted earlier but couldn’t find him. A shame... that’s someone Alec wouldn’t tire of talking to, he was sure.

 

He watched his sister flit from group to group, chatting, and flirting. She had the trademark dark hair and eyes of the Lightwoods, but where Alec was reserved and shy, Isabelle was outgoing and courted attention. In a room full of muted colours and conservative cuts, she stood out in a dress that hugged every curve, was the colour of moonlight and was dusted with glitter. It shimmered with every movement and had all eyes on her – just as Isabelle had intended, he was sure. He’d like to think he was the big brother that protected his little sister from all the bad boys of the world… but truth was, Isabelle didn’t need him for that one bit, and he pitied the guy that dared to wrong her. Isabelle may be a pretty face – but she was independent, strong-willed, and sassy with it.

 

"Hey bro." Jace came up behind Alec, stood beside him, and joined him people watching.

 

They were like Yin & Yang; dark and light, reserved and outgoing, responsible and carefree. Jace was a literal golden boy - bright blond hair and eyes the colour of old gold. He was a people person, had an innate ability to get along with most, and his relaxed outlook on life meant he wasn't often troubled, and even then, not for long. Alec on the other hand - hair so dark it was nearly black paired with hazel eyes. He was a loner by choice, but could socialise nearly as well as his brother when the situation called for it, as evidenced by tonight's party. It didn't mean he particularly liked being around people though; he was a solitary creature and preferred the comfort of those he was closest to; those he felt most comfortable and easiest with.

 

Alec also took his responsibilities as first-born son, big brother, and heir to the business very seriously. He had his siblings to take care of and watch out for and a lot to live up to in the eyes of his parents - not because he'd been told he'd had to but because he felt it was his duty to do so. Which is exactly the list of reasons his mother kept trying to match-make him with someone. It's not like he didn't know how to have fun; it's just that there was a time and a place. Okay so maybe it wouldn't hurt for him to loosen up once in a while.

 

"So this shindig turned out better than I expected."

 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? Did you actually get her name this time?"

 

Jace laughed. "Kelsie. Kelly. No no, wait. Kaelie!"

 

"How you get away with this shit I will _never_ understand. I've got a dinner tomorrow, another one of mom's 'Find Alec a girlfriend' plans." Alec shook his head at himself, took a sip of his drink.

 

"She got a sister?" Jace grinned wickedly at Alec. He figured that would get his brother out of his funk.

 

"Classy Jace, real classy"

 

Jace plucked Alec's drink from his hand, downed it in one swallow, and dropped it on the tray of a passing waiter. "C'mon. Let's get outta here."

 

\---

Alec had picked a restaurant downtown. It was casual - which is exactly what he had wanted for this evening. He may have been manoeuvred into having dinner with Lydia but that didn't mean he couldn't at least control how and where the evening went. What he hadn't planned for, and what he would never have expected, was that not only had he genuinely had a good time... but he'd come out the other side of it having made a friend; not a business associate or an acquaintance, but a friend.

 

"So... match-making, huh?" Lydia spooned up more dessert and held out the fork for Alec.

 

He leaned forward and took the bite she offered. You just couldn't go wrong with chocolate. "Yeah... she has it in her head to find me a girlfriend."

 

"And that's what tonight's about then - getting you a girlfriend."

 

"No. Well yes... but this is definitely not a date. I'm not looking for a- I'm just not interested in- look, you're beautiful and you seem to be a really lovely person but-"

 

He trailed off as Lydia laughed.

 

"This may surprise you Alec, but I'm not looking for, or interested in, a boyfriend. You're handsome and you seem to be a real stand-up guy but-" Alec narrowed his eyes as she basically threw his own words back at him. "But I have someone at home... that is, back in Europe where we used to live."

 

He cursed himself for being so absorbed in himself and his own life that he hadn't even thought about whether she had been seeing anyone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

 

She cut him off. "It's okay. You weren't to know, and I can imagine it can get quite frustrating to constantly be set up on dates."

 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Like you have no idea. Sometimes I feel like a complete disappointment to her because she keeps trying to find someone for me and it just never works out for her."

 

Lydia reached across the table and covered his hand with hers. "Alec... It's not your fault; you can't force love. I know people say this and it probably gets old, but one day it'll happen and you won't see it coming, and it will just... consume you."

 

Alec stared at Lydia - she seemed a little bit sad, a little bit wistful, but happy in whatever memories the conversation brought on.

 

"What's it like?"

 

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "It's like... you lose your breath every time they enter a room. Your heart beats faster when they walk by. Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath."

 

Alec had never felt that way before... about anyone. And sometimes he wondered if he ever would.

 

He shook off the feeling. "Come on, I know a place not far from here with really good drinks."

 

It was nice and refreshing to experience New York in all its glory from someone else's perspective. He'd lived in the city his whole life and he'd become so accustomed to the energy of New York that he didn't feel the pulsing spirit of the city and all it had to offer. He saw his home in Lydia's eyes; she'd given him priceless gifts - friendship and the opportunity to rediscover his city and everything he loved about it.

 

 

\---

 

Jace let himself into his apartment. It was one of four in the building - one that the Lightwoods owned. After all, what was the point in being in the real estate business if you couldn't cherry-pick the best home for yourself? The entire apartment building - all three floors - was home; his parents lived on the top floor, along with the baby of the Lightwoods, Max. Alec, Izzy and himself shared their three apartments on the second floor, and the ground floor had been converted into family space, with the dining room and a fully-fitted kitchen. It had been an ideal space for all of them; it provided them each with a space of their own, affording them privacy and personal space, and at the same time it allowed them to live together as a family without getting in each other's way.

 

Perfect for the family... his family. He never failed to remember how fortunate he had been that the Lightwoods had taken him in and made him one of them. If not for them there was no doubt he'd have been swallowed up by the foster system. And then where would he have been? Maryse and Robert had given him a home, siblings, education, discipline and love. They helped him grow into the man he was now; and he strived every day to make sure that his parents could be proud of him.

 

He worked hard. At last night's party it hadn't been all fun and games; he'd spent the majority of the evening speaking to prospective clients and convincing them that trusting the Lightwoods with their property investments was the smart move. And then with work out of the way he'd moved on to Kaelie - except nothing had happened.

 

His siblings would have teased him to no end if they knew; everyone thought he was your average Lothario and he let them. He enjoyed women - their bodies and their minds, and he made sure they enjoyed themselves just the same. Only one time in his life had things ended on a sour note...

 

Shrugging, Jace made his way through his bedroom, to the shower. He'd done his daily two mile jog and now the rest of the Saturday was his to spend as he chose. His siblings were both out on dates; so why didn't he have a night planned? He could pick up his phone and have a date for the night in a snap but strangely he just wasn't feeling it.

 

Too many times he caught himself thinking of her... Everyone in his life thought he was over her but that couldn't be further from the truth. He still found himself reaching for her in the middle of the night and calling out her name in dreams. When he was awake and going about his day he could pretend, he could fool everyone and himself, but in sleep his mind and heart betrayed him and he was helpless to stop himself from missing her.

 

Gotta shake this off, he thought to himself. She wasn't his to miss, or to think or dream about anymore, and it would be in his best interest to remember that.

 

But that night in slumber he dreamed of a siren, with eyes that sparkled like emeralds and hair like fire, calling out to him.

 

×

 

Isabelle didn't see how life could get any better than it was in that moment. Her parents had gone out for date night, the youngest of the Lightwoods - Max - was at a friend's for a sleepover, Alec was out on an actual date - can you believe it? - And Jace was... _hmm._ She didn't know what he was doing but whatever it was, she was sure he was having fun, because that was how Jace rolled. Alec was the serious one, Jace was the joker, and young Max seemed to be following in their oldest brother's footsteps. She, on the other hand, was a bit of both of her brothers.

 

Work was work, and you didn't - couldn't - play around on that front. She understood and appreciated how fortunate she and her siblings were to have been able to finish their studies and go straight to work in the family business; a guaranteed job right out of school in an economy that was always changing and shifting. And working for and with their parents... sure it had its ups and downs, and they may argue and disagree with each other, but their parents respected them and trust them - Rob and Maryse let their children make the decisions they thought best, and if it wasn't the right one or a good one, then they were expected to face the consequences like any other employee in the company.

 

So work was great, family life was amazing - even though sometimes being the only girl sucked, and life in general was on the up and up. Everything was perfect; she was snuggled up in her bed with her favourite person. Speaking of which... she turned around to face her boyfriend and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. She loved days like these, where they could shut the whole world out, and it was just them.

 

"Hey." His voice was still heavy with sleep, and he'd yet to open his eyes, but he reached for Isabelle and pulled her closer. "You smell lovely."

 

She giggled. "That would be your cologne; I am wearing your shirt after all..."

 

Simon opened his eyes and looked at her. "So you are... I'm gonna need that back."

 

She straddled him. "If you insist." Isabelle tugged off the shirt, tossed it on the floor, and leaned down to capture his mouth in a drugging kiss.

 

×

 

It had been a week since Alec had had dinner with Lydia. And now with another weekend looming before him, Maryse was a woman on a mission, determined for him to go on yet another date. If not with Lydia then one of the multitude of women she knew - how did she know so _many_??

 

"Alec!"

 

He heard his brother's voice just before his front door slammed.

 

"In the bedroom." He called out.

 

Jace appeared in his doorway, leaned against the doorjamb, and studied the form under the duvet. "Alec it's nearly noon, what the hell are you still doing in bed?"

 

Alec groaned, burrowed deeper. "Mom is on a rampage, Jace." His head popped out. "You gotta help me."

 

"Well as it happens... I came here to ask if you wanted to come to a party with us tonight."

 

"Who's us? No. Wait. I don't care. Count me in." With his most immediate problem solved, Alec came out from hiding under the covers.

 

"Great. Izzy wants us to meet someone, I'm thinking new boyfriend?" Jace shifted; Alec's bed was a hell of a lot more comfortable than his.

 

"Seriously Jace?" Alec looked at him incredulously. "She's been seeing someone for weeks."

 

Jace sat up. "What? No. Izzy isn't seeing anyone."

 

Alec rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "Are you blind or something? She's been spending more time in her apartment than out on the weekends and then her phone beeps and she gets this stupid smile on her face."

 

Jace digested this information. "Huh. Well we'll just see who the hell this boyfriend is." He stormed out of Alec's apartment, mumbling to himself about Izzy, and men not being good enough for her.

 

"Right well I'll see you later then!" Alec called out after his brother.

 

×

 

Alec followed Jace into the building that Izzy have given them directions to. It was in an upscale part of town; a penthouse in a swanky building. They heard the music blaring from the street below and as they rode the elevator up they could feel the bass pumping off the walls.

 

They stepped off the lift into another world. It was dark - the only illumination came from the pulsing stage lights showering the party-goers in neon colours. Alec saw people dancing in groups scattered around or coupled up in the dark corners of the huge loft making out.

 

He saw Jace head towards the bar. He knew his brother had been feeling a bit down, and he reckoned he knew the reason why, but he wouldn't push Jace; his brother would come to Alec and talk when he was ready.

 

He headed in the opposite direction in search of Isabelle. Though God only knew how he'd find her in here; it was like a maze and there seemed to be people everywhere he turned. Alec looked around, his eyes roaming over faces, hoping to find Izzy. His gaze passed over dark hair streaked with red, and he did a double-take. That was the man from the party... the incredibly hot guy. Alec began to move through the crowd towards him, Isabelle forgotten.

 

×

 

"Simon, why did you drag me to this party?"

 

They were on the roof of the apartment building. Clary had dragged him up there to escape the blaring music and the people... and to question him of his intentions. They'd been best friends since they were babies and Clary knew him inside and out - trying to lie to her always proved impossible. But this had been Izzy's plan from the start, and normally he didn't agree with most of them, but since this one involved Clary... he hadn't been able to say no.

 

"Simon!"

 

He turned to face her. She was staring at him, her arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping to some inner rhythm... all of which meant she was cruising past annoyed and into straight up pissed off.

 

"Well I thought you could use a night out..."

 

"Simon you're lying to me. I don't know why and frankly I'm beyond caring, so let’s try for the truth this time."

 

Simon opened his mouth to answer her and was saved from thinking of yet another useless excuse. "Izzy!" He rushed to his girlfriend and helped her up the rickety steps to the roof.

 

"Simon? What're you-" Jace stepped up behind his sister, looked from Simon to Izzy, back to Simon. "What're you doing here Simon?"

 

Izzy rolled her eyes at her brother's utter cluelessness. "There's someone here I wanted you to see." She pulled Simon to the side so Jace saw Clary standing behind them at the other side of the roof. "And now we're gonna go."

 

Jace didn't try to stop them from leaving. For him, as soon as he'd seen Clary, everything else and everyone else had ceased to be. She was even more beautiful than he remembered - how was that possible? She had those little specks of paint on her shirt from her work; something that was as much a part of her as her green eyes and red hair.

 

"I am going to _kill_ Simon." She pointed a finger at him. "And you. If you had anything to do with this-" she waved her hands in the air between them "I will kill you too."

 

Jace wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. He wanted to grab her and never let go. She was livid and her colour was high, the wind whipping through her hair, and she looked like a goddess about to let loose her anger on the world... or just him. It hadn't been so different from tonight; the last time he'd spoken to her. Except he'd been the angry one and she had been the one full of explanations he never gave her the chance to voice.

 

God he'd been such an _idiot_. He'd had the most amazing woman in his life and he'd messed up royally. And now here she was, standing in front of him, and he couldn't find the words. When she moved towards him, and he realised she meant to leave, he side stepped and stood in her way. She stood inches from him; he could smell her shampoo and paint - that combination that was uniquely Clary.

 

"What the hell Jace? Move, now."

 

"Clary." He said her name, just her name. He couldn't stop looking at her; it was almost as if he was trying to drink in every detail of her... in case it was the last ever time he got to be this close to her.

 

_Snap out of it, you idiot._

 

"Clary. I'm-" He reached out for her. "I miss you." Consequences be damned. He pulled her to him and enveloped her in a hug; he buried his face in her hair and just let himself breathe her in.

 

She pushed him away. "Let me loose. You were the one who ended things. You can't just say you miss me and... And hug me and think it's all okay."

 

She was right, of course. "No, I know. Of course not." He ran his hands over his face. "Just... please just let me... I was wrong and I was out of line and..."

 

Clary turned away from him to look out over the city. "You were hurtful."

 

"I know! Oh God Clary, I know and I am so sorry. Please." He stood where he was and waited for her to face him. "I overreacted and I destroyed the best thing in my life."

 

"I just... I saw you with him and I just lost my head. And all the sneaking around and secret phone calls... I shouldn't have assumed." Jace looked at her pleadingly.

 

"You said you were done. You said not to _ever_ call you again." Even saying those words brought the hurt back. "You never even gave me the chance to explain."

 

Jace was ashamed. It was true. He'd seen what he'd seen, made the assumption in his head, and just ran with it. "I know. I-"

 

Clary cut him off. "Not that you deserve it now, but the reason we were sneaking around... I found something out; about my father - my real father - and I asked Magnus to help me figure things out. I was going to tell you... I just wanted to have some answers for myself first. Mags is like a brother to me; he's no threat to you, to us."

 

Since things with Jace had gone wrong, she'd had to deal with all these secrets she'd uncovered about her biological father, and despite having Magnus and Simon to unload to... A weight she hadn't known she'd carried around had lifted in telling Jace. She'd missed that - not just having him in her life, and being with him, but also being able to lean and depend on him. He gave her strength when she didn't think she had any left.

 

He'd messed up more than he had realised. His girlfriend had been dealing with her own issues and instead of being supportive he'd accused her of cheating on him with one of her best friends. That was like saying she'd been stepping out with Simon...

 

Simon. Izzy. Wait.

 

"Hang on." He held up a hand. "Simon. Izzy and _Simon_? Like..."

 

For the first time in weeks Clary laughed; hearing it brought such joy into his heart. "Seriously Jace? They've been seeing each other for weeks!"

 

Jace walked to her, pulled her in for an embrace. "Are we okay?"

 

Clary looked up at him and into those golden eyes she loved so much. "Yes, we're okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lydia's words about love taken directly from Magnus' dialogue in 1x12.


	2. Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No girlfriend, Alexander? What about boyfriend?" Magnus whispered in his ear.
> 
> He trailed a line of hot kisses down his neck, and then ran his tongue along his jawline, then back up to Alec's ear. He was moving slowly; Alec had plenty of time to stop his advances - if he was disinterested. But he made no move to halt Magnus. He took Alec's earlobe into his mouth, used his teeth gently, with just a hint of pain.

Alec made his way through the crowd but there was no sign of him. What the hell, Alec thought. The universe was playing some cruel joke on him... Really, what exactly had he planned to say or do if and when he actually got to meet the guy? He sighed, walked out onto the balcony and shut the glass doors behind him; closed himself off from the party. The only reason he was at the party was to avoid having to go out on another blind date with yet another woman he would have zero interest in. Was this what his life was destined to be? Avoiding dates by going to random parties?

Alec heard footsteps behind him; a snifter of amber liquid was placed next to his hand that rested on the wall of the balcony and a smooth voice followed. "You look like you could use this more than me. Have to say it's been a long time since I've seen anyone so glum at one of my parties."

Alec picked up the glass and drank its contents in one go. Top shelf bourbon; not one of the fancy cocktails that was circulating the party. "Sorry. It's uh, it's a great party... just not really my scene." He turned then and just stared. The universe was definitely playing games with him. He'd been chasing this man and now that he'd stopped the man had come to him.

"Nor mine if you can believe it. But I get an itch every once in a while to throw a bash... and this is one of those times."

"I'm Magnus, and you are?" He held out his hand to Alec.

_Here he was, in the flesh in front of you, and what the hell were you gonna do now Alec?_

"Alec. Sorry I didn't mean to stare, it's just... I recognise you from last week, from another party." He shook Magnus' hand.

Magnus let out a soft laugh. "Ah yes... One of _those_ stuffy office parties."

Alec let out a laugh of his own. "That would be the one... literal hazards of the job unfortunately."

"Let's not spoil my party with talk of those... events. So why are you out here on your own?" Magnus leaned back against the wall, studied Alec. Pretty boy; dark hair, hazel eyes that you could get lost in. Casual dark green sweater - green was _definitely_ the man's colour - and fitted jeans; Magnus approved.

"I was looking for-" He stopped short. He couldn't possibly say _I was looking for you_ , could he? "For Isabelle. Roughly this tall, long dark hair?"

Magnus acknowledged the disappointed. Of course he was looking for a woman. What a pity...

"You realise that describes a lot of the women here... what was she wearing? I do better with fashion than faces."

Alec shrugged. What the hell had Izzy been wearing? _Shit._ "Um. Clothes? I dunno. A dress, maybe jeans?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "A dress, maybe jeans, is two very different pieces of clothing Alexander. How can you not know what your girlfriend is wearing?"

"Alec." He corrected automatically. "And ew. Izzy is my sister. Not my girlfriend, definitely not my girlfriend; no girlfriend here." He spun around to look out over the city again. Way to go, he thought, how to embarrass yourself in one go.

Magnus' mood lifted marginally. He wasn't one to deny his attraction; why start now? He stepped up behind Alec.

Alec could feel Magnus' breath against his neck.

"No girlfriend, Alexander? What about boyfriend?" Magnus whispered in his ear.

He trailed a line of hot kisses down his neck, and then ran his tongue along his jawline, then back up to Alec's ear. He was moving slowly; Alec had plenty of time to stop his advances - _if_ he was disinterested. But he made no move to halt Magnus. He took Alec's earlobe into his mouth, used his teeth gently, with just a hint of pain.

A delicious shiver went through Alec and need was a fire in his belly... growing stronger and hotter as Magnus continued his assault on Alec; he felt like it was going to burn him alive. And in that moment he realised he wanted and he craved - and he'd happily burn. He turned around to face Magnus. He'd never felt like this before - no woman had awoken such strong emotions; such attraction, such want, inside of him. He'd known; as soon as he'd set eyes on Magnus he knew - even if he hadn't fully admitted it to himself - he had _known_ that this was exactly where they would end up. All he had to do was take - just stop thinking, stop analysing, stop _questioning_... and just **feel**.

And so Alec took. He had his hands in Magnus' hair, all those dark waves that he'd _itched_ to touch from that first moment, and Alec was kissing him like he would die if he didn't. He felt _alive_ \- his body was responding to Magnus' touch; everything was on fire and he wanted Magnus' hands on him so badly, as much as he needed to breathe. Alec took his hands on a journey under Magnus' shirt; he was desperate to feel flesh. Suddenly he pulled away, remembered himself, and remembered where they were.

"I'm- I didn't- I" He never finished whatever he'd planned to say because he was kissing Magnus again. He couldn't stop himself; he was like a horny teenager copping a feel and-

Alec pushed away from Magnus once more, held a hand between them - to stop himself or Magnus he wasn't sure. "What are we doing? We're on your balcony, for Christssake."

Magnus smiled. "I quite like my balcony, but I agree, it's hardly the place for what I have in mind." He held out a hand to Alec. "Luckily this is my house; and I can promise you my bedroom is a hell of a lot of more comfortable than the floor here... and _private_.

Alec looked at Magnus' outstretched hand. _What the hell_ , he thought, and placed his hand in Magnus'.

×

Magnus led them past the people partying, down a private corridor, and through to his bedroom. Alec tried to take in his surroundings but he couldn't concentrate on anything - his senses were in overdrive and full of only Magnus. He was nervous, but under that, his skin hummed with anticipation. Magnus opened a door and gestured inside; he would think later that the room was beautifully decorated, with tasteful art pieces, but all he saw now was the huge bed dominating it. Magnus turned him around and ran his hands down Alec's shoulders and chest, slipped under his sweater, to skin. "Tell me what you like Alec, tell me what you want." The cool metal of the many rings Magnus wore were a stark contrast to the heat of his hands on Alec's skin.

Alec's mind was blank. He couldn't tell Magnus either way - how did he know what he liked, what he wanted? He'd never been with anyone before. Should he tell Magnus? Would that change things, would that make things awkward? _Oh man._

"I uh. This- I've never..." When Magnus' hands stopped Alec winced. Well so much for that, he thought.

"Alexander." Magnus waited until Alec looked at him. "I want this, I want you... But the choice is yours. I won't push you into doing anything you don't want to do."

Alec didn't know what to say. He thought he'd blew it but instead here was Magnus putting the fate of the night in his hands. What _did_ he want, he asked himself?

The answer was so simple. _Magnus_.

So he took. "I want to. With you."

×

Magnus pulled off Alec’s sweater, tossed it behind him, and pushed Alec onto the bed. He began to undo the buttons of his shirt slowly, watching as Alec’s eyes followed the path of his hands. He shrugged out of his shirt.

Alec couldn’t peel his eyes away. Smooth tanned skin stretched taut over Magnus’ shoulders and his hips and the muscles in his arms rippled as he moved. Jesus Christ the man was gorgeous.

Magnus leaned down and began placing open-mouthed kisses along Alec’s body, starting where fabric met skin low on his hips, letting out a little hum of approval. He made his way up Alec’s body to his mouth, all the while his necklaces trailing after his lips, driving Alec crazy from the different textures – soft warm lips and cool hard metal. It wasn’t easy for Magnus to keep a slow and easy pace – Alec’s instinctive reactions to even the most simple of touches were enough to push Magnus over the edge and he was sure Alec was completely unaware of what he was doing to Magnus.

Alec fumbled with Magnus’ belt. He could appreciate Magnus wanting to go slow for his benefit... but he wasn't sure how much more he could take. "Too much clothes." He felt Magnus laugh against his neck.

Magnus moved off Alec, off the bed to remove his jeans, with Alec following suit. Naked and glorious, Magnus got back on the bed, slowly began stroking Alec's erection, then he replaced his hands with his mouth. Alec's hands fisted in the sheets, and he began to move his hips, effectively fucking Magnus' mouth.

Magnus pulled his mouth off Alec with a 'pop'. He reached into the bedside drawer, took out a bottle of lube and looked at Alec, "No pressure. Only what you want."

Alec didn't need to be asked twice. "Yes."

Magnus kissed him long and slow. "Baby steps. We can stop any time you want."

Magnus used the lube, coated his fingers, and looked at Alec again for confirmation. When Alec simply nodded, he inserted one finger into Alec, then two fingers. He moved ever so slowly, careful to be gentle, not wanting to hurt Alec.

"Magnus... _now_." He withdrew his fingers, and using the lube once more, applied some onto his cock.

Alec watched Magnus stroke himself; it was extremely sensual watching Magnus pleasure himself, his head tilted back, and his eyes closed in ecstasy.

Magnus stopped and positioned himself at Alec's entrance and once again looked to him for assent.

"Yes, yes, please." Alec didn't care that he was practically begging; He needed to feel Magnus inside him.

Magnus pushed slowly and groaned at how tight Alec was. He watched Alec's eyes glazed over in pleasure as he slid his cock further in. When he was fully buried inside Alec he stopped and asked, "Are you okay?"

Alec could only nod. He bit back a moan when Magnus began to move, keeping up with the torturously slow pace.

 

**_Oh my God._ **

 

He felt so full, so stretched, and every time Magnus pulled out and back in again the pressure inside him built. He brought his hand between them and began to stroke himself, slowly at first, keeping in time with Magnus.

"More. Faster." Alec panted the words.

Magnus complied. He thrust in and out; going as deep as he could. He wanted to be sure he didn't hurt Alec, but the other man was pumping his hips and stroking himself, and Magnus wasn't sure he would last much longer. He'd had sex before of course, bedded and had been bedded by both men and women, and he thought he'd experienced all there was... but this was new.

Magnus couldn't hold back anymore. He pushed Alec's legs back for more access, wrapped his hand around Alec's cock, pumping his hand in a corkscrew motion up and down the shaft as his hips pistoned.

Alec cried out in release first, followed closely by Magnus, as he emptied himself into Alec. He rested his head on Alec's chest, listening as his heart thundered, tried to catch his own breath. He just needed a minute that was all; a minute for his system to settle down from seriously mind-blowing sex.

Alec wasn't sure if he should move... in fact he wasn't entirely sure that he could. As far as first times went that was amazing; obviously he didn't have anything to compare it with, but unless he was way off base, Magnus had enjoyed himself... _he_ definitely had. Magnus shifted, uncoupled himself from Alec and after grabbing some tissues from the bedside he began to wipe Alec's abdomen gently.

Alec felt weird; empty, since Magnus had moved but having Magnus clean him up was oddly intimate.

"Alexander." Magnus looked up at Alec. "I think we nearly killed each other."

Alec laughed; he couldn't help himself. "Thankfully we didn't... though we might very well, next time."

"Next time?" Magnus didn't know what to say. He was used to one-night-stands and then never seeing the person again. None of them had ever expressed any desire for anything more... until Alexander.

This was unchartered territory for Alec. One thing he knew for sure was that he did want to see Magnus again. "Yeah. Next time... maybe we could go for a drink or dinner, whatever."

"I'd like that, very much." He gave Alec a quick kiss and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he came back out Alec was getting dressed in a hurry; he tried not to be disappointed.

Alec glanced up at him while pulling his trousers on. "I uh, I gotta go. I'd stay, I really would, but Izzy-"

"Your sister." Magnus nodded. He may not have any blood relatives to call his own, but he had family, and he appreciated that family was important to Alec.

"Yeah. Sorry about this... I'll um, I'll call you?" He grabbed Magnus phone when Magnus held it out to him, input his details, passed it back.

"Sure." Magnus watched Alec rush out. He started picking up his discarded clothes strewn around the room when suddenly Alec rushed back in, grabbed him for a kiss, and rushed back out again.

_Oh shit, he was a goner._

×

Shit shit _shit._    
  
Alec rushed through the lobby and into the elevator. He _knew_ pressing the button for his floor wouldn't make the damn thing speed up, but it's just what you did, isn't it. He'd slept through his alarm - which he _never_ ever did... talk about the week for firsts.   
  
Now he had to sneak into his office and hope to dear God the CEO didn't see him. He knew Jace would cover for him, Izzy too, but they could only bullshit with the boss for so long. Alec didn't bother waiting for the doors to open fully before he rushed out.   
  
He figured he made it to his office unnoticed. Now he needed to make like he'd been there the whole time doing actual work... instead of having slept in because he stayed up late like a stupid teenager, texting Magnus.   
  
Alec had literally just sat down, pulled out his files and opened them, when his father poked his head in. "Where have you been? Forget it. With me, now."   
  
One did not mess with Robert Lightwood, CEO. Not even his own children. The only person in the _world_ who even had a chance of getting away with anything when it came to their father was Daddy's Little Girl. But even then it was still touch and go. So when Robert told you to move, you moved, no questions asked.   
  
Alec jogged to catch up to his father as they entered one of the conference rooms. That meant a big meeting. He shuffled through his mental calendar but couldn't recall any major clients coming in for a meeting.   
  
"Make some coffee, would you Alec? The client is on the way up so I haven't got time to prep you, but I want you in on this; it's a big account and good for your own experience."  
  
Alec stayed silent while he made the drinks; he knew his father liked quiet just before a meeting so he could refresh his mind with the details of the client. That was what made him so great at what he did - the attention he paid to the tiniest of details.   
  
Alec doctored Robert's coffee accordingly and had just turned and taken a sip of his own when the conference doors opened and in walked the client. It was through sheer will - or maybe blind luck - but he managed to disguise him choking on his coffee with a cough.   
  
God help him, the _client_ was Magnus; the man who had fucked him stupid two nights ago was standing there looking like sin in one of his suits.  
  
"I'm Robert Lightwood; we spoke briefly on the phone. And this is one of the junior advisors, Alec." Robert shook Magnus' hand, and then gestured to Alec. "Alec this is Mr Bane."  
  
Alec shook Magnus' hand; desperately tried not to think about what those hands had done to him. And from the look on Magnus' face the man knew _exactly_ where Alec's thoughts had veered.   
  
He tried to concentrate as his father did his best to convince that the Lightwoods were the right people to manage Magnus' finances. He tried not to think of peeling Magnus out of his suit, of having his hands on him, of having Magnus' hands on him. He tried not to remember how Magnus had tasted or how he looked at the height of pleasure.   
  
His father's phone ringing broke him out of his daydream. Robert excused himself to take the call and left them alone.   
  
"Oh this is _way_ too weird." Alec hissed at Magnus.  
  
"That I want a financial advisor?" Magnus smiled infuriatingly at him.  
  
"No! That you're going to hire my _father_ as a financial advisor!" Alec returned.  
  
Before Magnus could react Robert came back to the table. "I have to go help Maryse with something important, but I will leave you in my son's very capable hands, Mr Bane."  
  
Magnus shook Robert's hand again. "I'm sure your son will is more than capable of handling my... finances."   
  
Alec thanked the heavens his father was too preoccupied to deal with Magnus' innuendos. As soon as his father left Alec turned to face Magnus. "My office, now."   
  
If Magnus was bothered by Alec's sudden dominance he didn't show it. Alec would've dragged Magnus to his office but even in his _state_ he knew that it would be weird to be seen pulling a prospective client across the building.  
  
Perks of being son of the boss meant he had a private office and if he indicated he was in a meeting no-one would dare disturb him. Just in case though, he told his secretary to hold his all his calls and to definitely not bother him for the next hour. He ushered Magnus inside his office, locked the door and pulled all the blinds shut.   
  
Alec didn't give Magnus a chance to say or do anything. He had Magnus pinned against the wall and his hands were everywhere. All the frustration of the last hour, sitting across from Magnus and _wanting_ , and now he could finally take.   
  
Magnus welcomed the urgency of Alec's hands and mouth. He was powerless to fight the hot and hurried pace that Alec set; he could only ride out the storm.  
  
Alec had Magnus' belt off and trousers undone and his hand clamped around the man's cock. But it wasn't enough for Alec... not nearly enough.  
  
"Alexander... we need lube."  
  
"Not for this." Alec had Magnus' trousers and boxers down to his ankles and he'd taken Magnus into his mouth before Magnus could do more than call out Alec's name.   
  
He used his tongue, licking from the base, up his shaft, and then circled the tip before taking all of Magnus into his mouth again. Magnus was so fucking hard; He moaned around Magnus and the vibration caused Magnus to throw back his head and let out a groan. Alec carried on in a steady rhythm as Magnus began thrusting into his mouth.   
  
Magnus' moans and pleas became more urgent, more desperate, when with a long low groan he came hard and fast in Alec's mouth. The force of the orgasm rocked through him, and he swore if Alec hadn't been holding him up, he'd have just slid bonelessly to the floor.   
  
Alec did Magnus' trousers back up and kissed him gently.   
  
"Capable hands indeed." Magnus said when his system finally settled down. "Definitely not how I'd figured my meeting going this morning."   
  
Alec laughed. "How about -" He planted kisses all down Magnus' neck. "We take this to my home office" He kissed Magnus until they were both breathless. "And continue our... _meeting_?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by ConeyIslandBlitz ♥
> 
> \---
> 
> Title taken from "Clothes Off" by Gym Class Heroes
> 
> \---
> 
> Twitter: @binksybane


End file.
